All You Have To Do
by InFamous TWiST
Summary: SongFic. "All I can feel is the ripping pain. How? How can he do something like this and leave me?" Better story than summary I PROMISE! Its funny how I put my best effort and no one really cares about my work. So if you don't read this story, it's fine. *Author of Time Has Come
1. Chapter 1

**New unexpected story! Yay! Now this fic is dedicated to a boy I had fallen in love with years ago, but I had now moved on with my life and no longer let him hold me back. Now I am free and happy instead of gloomy and depressed; mourning over him. This is for you Tyler! Thanks for dumping me after an awesome 1 year relationship! Now I'm free…**

**This is a mixture of R. Kelly – How Do I Tell Her and Ciara – Sorry songfic!**

**I don't own DP (I would have gone to the 10****th**** season by now lol!) **

I can't…

No more…

I, the girl whose independent, known to knock teeth in if messed with, the _freak _of Casper High, stands in her room crying over the overwhelming heartbreak in my heart. I had reached a hand toward my chest, softly touching the fabric of my black shirt. I feel a gaping hole in my chest, yet I'm not surprised to say there is none. The pain wasn't physically, but emotionally. Tears clouded my vision and poured down my cheeks like a waterfall. My makeup I had especially fixed up for _him _had been ruined.

_But I didn't care…_

**August 4th, we were chilling at the house**

**Said I'm done, I told you to get out**

**Didn't mean a word that I said**

**Cause I was hoping you would come back**

A small whimper had escaped my lips. The pain was unbearable. My heart couldn't take it. _Why? Why did he do it? _The room temperature had dropped a few degrees, but I didn't care. The ripping pain continue on and on, seeming like an eternity.

**Cause I tried and tried**

**And I cried and cried**

**Up late at night and I hurt**

**And I tried to fight and I cried to god**

**Oh please let it just work**

**And I'm going crazy with you**

**You got me so confused**

**Cause you walked away, and I walked away**

**And we should've stayed baby**

In my other hand held a razor. _A bloody razor... _

Maybe he'll care now. I'll never know. My vision became blurrier more and more by the second. I knew the second I saw that flash that that _boy,_ that person who dared call himself a _boyfriend_ was here.

**Black dots clouded my vision now…**

**All you have to do is say that I'm sorry**

**Baby I'm sorry**

**And I'm in love with you**

**Baby I want this, baby I want this**

**Say baby I'll do what it takes**

**And I will be here all the way baby**

"Sam!" The muffled cry yelled as a shadow quickly sprinted on front of me. "_G-go aw-ay. Let m-me die." _My groggily voice replied, shoving him away ever so slightly, I had no strength left in my arms, in my body. I didn't, nor will I EVER, need his help. I _wanted _to die because of him, all him. His lips seemed to be moving but sound seemed so mute. All I heard was the deathly silence of the death that seemed to be consuming me. For some reason I realized…_I still loved him, I still need him to breath to love, to live…_

**All you have to do is say that I'm sorry**

**Baby I'm sorry**

**You wanna know if I was moving on without you**

**I miss you, miss you, miss you, I miss you**

**To tell the truth I've thinking bout you lately**

**I miss you, miss you, miss you, I miss you**

The last words that spilled from my cracked lips. "_All you h-have to do i-is s-sa-y that I'm sorry baby I'm so-sorry." _I had tried to sing but I knew those words had to come out awful, but no matter. He knew the rest. It was our song of course…

I knew tears were falling from his gorgeous blue eyes, seeing his shadow bow his head a bit. Then for a bit, _just_ a bit I had heard him finish, quietly but clear, the last words. "But baby I love you." Then everything became dark. All I had felt was the feeling of being lifted off the ground.

_I love you Danny… _

**(Full song below!)**

**Christmas day, you said you had a ring**

**But you changed your mind**

**Too caught up in the streets**

**Boy your truth is hard to believe**

**Why are you really scared of me**

**Cause I tried and tried**

**And I cried and cried**

**Up late at night and I hurt**

**Cause I put in mine and**

**Worked all the time**

**And you never put in your work**

**And I'm going crazy with you**

**You got me so confused**

**Cause you walked away, and I walked away**

**And we should've stayed baby**

**All you have to do is say that I'm sorry**

**Baby I'm sorry**

**And I'm in love with you**

**Baby I want this, baby I want this**

**Say baby i'll do what it takes**

**And I will be here all the way baby**

**All you have to do is say that I'm sorry**

**Baby I'm sorry**

**You wanna know if I was moving on without you**

**I miss you, miss you, miss you, I miss you**

**To tell the truth i've thinking bout you lately**

**I miss you, miss you, miss you, I miss you**

**I miss the way you hold me**

**The way you touch me**

**I miss the way you kiss me yeah**

**All I wanna do, do, do, do, do**

**All I wanna do**

**Is say that I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry**

**So sorry baby**

**All you have to do is say that I'm sorry**

**Baby I'm sorry**

**And I'm in love with you**

**Baby I want this, baby I want this**

**Say baby i'll do what it takes**

**And I will be here all the way baby**

**All you have to do is say that I'm sorry**

**Baby I'm sorry But baby I love you**

**You know I think about you sometimes**

**I wonder how you are**

**Are you happy**

**You see I know**

**What we had was special**

**And I know you know it too**

**I miss you**

**I really miss you...**

**Good? Bad? Terrible? Alrighty now this is sort of my story but no suicide just lots of depression *sighs* but anyways review and like! Should I continue? Please let me know! XDDDD**

**Lots of trouble, lots of twist**

**InFamous TWiST **


	2. Very Important AN

**Please listen up:**

**The reasons why I have been going on so long periods of hiatus is because I feel as if my work isn't good enough. I see other stories progress more and more; more reviews, views and so on. 80 views on this story and not one could review? Really? I could always quit and continue my school work but no. Instead I take the time to create an update for Time Has Come and create new stories. Don't be a total douche and tell me how I have to follow the guidelines and so on and so on. I don't care...**

**If I get in trouble, I get in trouble. I have TESTS coming up so I very anxious and stressed. Yet I still come here and write stories because I still think about those who actually CARE about my work. I'm 13 and incredibly smart. So when I write a story and I put my heart, my soul into it I kinda feel bad when I'm getting very low reviews while kids who use explicit content, inappropriate language and improper grammar have plenty of reviews. When there is a fellow writer who needs someone to review for their story I always review then recommend it to a friend. So please, be more considerate. I haven't slept more than 4 hours for how much stress I am under. **

**Thanks for at LEAST reading my Authors Note**

**Lots of trouble, lots of twist**

**-InFamous TWiST**


End file.
